


Bruh

by Deleted_User



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Criticism, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Sad Oma Kokichi, Spoilers, kokichi could have been done better, kokichi was almost really good, like a bruh moment probably, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted_User/pseuds/Deleted_User
Summary: Kokichi Oma has a bruh moment.[BIG SPOILERS BEWARE]





	Bruh

One day three "students" were standing in the hallway of a "school." Despite being a "school", it was designed in a way that did not even vaguely resemble a school, and besides the basement, like 3 classrooms, the killing game simulator, the dining hall, & non-story rooms (shop/casino), has no unique locations other than ultimate labs.

Korekiyo Shinguji was observing a fascinating discussion between the master liar Kokichi Oma and the master truther Shuichi Saihara. Mmm yes very fascinating.

Shuichi began to speak at length, "So you're supposed to be the trickster for this game, but you don't really do that much. Like with Komaeda the only chapters where he wasn't fucking with things were when he was physically tied up or otherwise bedridden. But besides the insect meet & greet, you haven't really done anything, Kokichi."

Kokichi, the masterful master of all things liarly and deceitful, maintained a perfect poker face.

Shuichi had been anticipating a response. In void of any, he simply continued, "I suppose you got Gonta and Miu killed, kinda. Looking back at it after knowing that you were good, your actions almost make sense. Like stealing the keycard to stop anyone from seeing the motive. I guess Gonta was just a sacrifice then, but it really builds in just an odd way. If you wanted to convince everyone that you were evil, the earlier chapters are prime time to establish your character. Then again, chapter 3 as a whole was kinda weak for everyone but Tenko."

"I guess, you were built up as the ultimate trickster, but you only had a handful of tricks up your sleeve." Sighed Shuichi. "While your final lie in the fifth trial both made sense and was pretty cool, the trial itself was a little eh. I went into it expecting Kaito to be the killer anyways, so when I was forced to pick incorrectly that it was you at the beginning only for me to be right all along, I was more frustrated than amazed."

Shinguji, still watching from the shadows, struck a strong pose. Much stronger than his character, at least, as well as it was explained in canon.

"You were almost really cool, but the writing felt a bit too directionless and unsure of itself for it to really hit the mark." Shuichi finally confessed.

That would get a reaction. It had to. My man Kiyo shifted focus to Kokichi, eagerly anticipating his response.

Kokichi took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He stared at Shuichi for a brief moment.

And then, he uttered the word.

"bruh"

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i liked v3 but if it had like an extra month or so of revising it could have been as good as goodbye despair


End file.
